


Rewrite the stars

by alexisriversong



Series: Love song contest [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Songfic, the greatest showman songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Basically Yuri P skating to "Rewrite the stars" from "The Greatest showman" and thinking about his relationship with Beka. Then Beka joins him.WARNING! Yuri is 16 in this fic and that mean he is of legal age to have sex. They kinda talk about it (?)





	Rewrite the stars

**Author's Note:**

> ★ “This story participates to the contest ‘You Raise Me Up - Love Songs Contest’ created by Fanwriter.it and Torre di Carta”.  
> ★ Prompt: 1) Rewrite the stars (The Greatest Showman)  
> ★ Word count: 1412

Yuri had never really been a musical fan, but he had absolutely fallen in love with “The greatest showman”. He loved every minute of it, had learned the songs by heart already and had planned at least two choreographies on a couple of them, just for fun.

It had been a long time since he had skated just for fun and not with a competition in mind.

He was glad Otabek had dragged him to watch the movie. He had not really wanted to go at first, but had accepted when his friend had insisted, telling him it could be a date. He had been trying to convince Otabek to go on a real date with him for so long that he had accepted even if he thought the movie was going to be boring.

He so saw his relationship with Otabek in the song “Rewrite the stars”, funny how his manly friend was the girl though, telling him their relationship was not yet possible, wanting to wait. Yuri was so tired of waiting. They had been waiting for over one year and only had one real date. They had never even kissed because Otabek wanted to at least wait until he was seventeen.

He was going to be seventeen in less than a month though, he was so looking forward to it.

Turning the music on again he began skating to the music again. He had been trying this new choreography for at least two hours now but he knew something was missing.

The male voice began singing immediately with the music and he began to slide on the ice, parading in front of an invisible audience.

_You know I want you, It's not a secret I try to hide_

_I know you want me, So don't keep saying our hands are tied_

He held out his hands like they were tied and brought them to his chest while moving in circles on the ice.

_You claim it's not in the cards, But fate is pulling you miles away_

_And out of reach from me, But you're here in my heart_

He did some footwork while holding a hand to his heart that lead to a layback spin with a catchfoot.

_So who can stop me if I decide, That you're my destiny?_

He slid out of the spin and into some more footwork before jumping into a triple axel quad lutz combination just when the male singer began singing the chorus.

_What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine_

_Nothing could keep us apart, You'd be the one I was meant to find_

He exited from the jumps with a flying camel spin, completely absorbed in the music and the choreography.

_It's up to you, And it's up to me, No one can say what we get to be_

_So why don't we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours, Tonight_

He eased from the spin and looked up. Here he stopped having ideas for the choreography, like something was missing, this time though, he saw Otabek skating towards him with determination just as the female singer began to sing.

_You think it's easy, You think I don't want to run to you_

_But there are mountains, And there are doors that we can't walk through_

The Kazak skated towards him and caressed his cheek mouthing the lyrics at him, like he knew who he was skating for.

_I know you're wondering why, Because we're able to be_

_Just you and me, Within these walls_

He began skating around Yuri like he was the predator to his prey. After circling him a couple of times, he skated backwards until he was at the center of the rink and opened his arms before doing some footwork of his own.

_But when we go outside, You're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all_

He looked at him for a second before launching himself in a triple salchow quad toe-loop combination followed shortly after by a triple axel while the female singer sang the chorus.

_No one can rewrite the stars, How can you say you'll be mine_

_Everything keeps us apart, And I'm not the one you were meant to find_

He finished the jumps with a scratch spin and then skating smoothly towards Yuri while the last words of the chorus played around them.

_It's not up to you, It's not up to me, When everyone tells us what we can be_

_How can we rewrite the stars? Say that the world can be ours, Tonight_

They looked to each other when the singers began singing together and began just skating smoothly side by side.

_All I want is to fly with you, All I want is to fall with you_

_So just give me all of you_

They faced each other and grabbed each other hands in front of them and began to skate in circles, eyes never leaving each others.

_It feels impossible_

_It's not impossible_

_Is it impossible?_

_Say that it's possible_

They separated suddenly and like they had prepared for it before-hand they turned around and did side by side shotgun spins as the singers begun singing the chorus together.

_How do we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine?_

_Nothing can keep us apart, Cause you are the one I was meant to find_

When they came out of the spins they went into a Russian split jump (Yuri loved the move and even though Otabek was not nearly as good as him, he knew he was going to do that) and then came back together for a pararel spread eagle with Yuri in the traditionally female position even if Otabek had skated to the female part he was still taller.

_It's up to you, And it's up to me, No one can say what we get to be_

_Why don't we rewrite the stars? Changing the world to be ours_

They just stood still, not saying anything, just panting and looking into each other eyes after coming out of the spread eagle. They didn’t move while the song finished.

_You know I want you, It's not a secret I try to hide_

_But I can't have you, We're bound to break and My hands are tied_

Otabek’s face was his usual almost expressionless mask, but Yuri had gotten good at reading him pretty well lately.

“Fuck it all Beka, I can’t wait anymore” he groaned before closing the distance between them and crushing his lips on the Kazak’s. It was a little too hard, he had almost bitten his lips with the impact and it was messy, Yuri having no idea of what he was doing.

Otabek slowed it down, separated them just so he could kiss him again, softer, calmer. It was just a press of lips on lips nothing deep, no tongues involved yet, just their mouths meeting each other.

When they separated, Yuri had his eyes closed, he’d had to stand on toepicks to get his kiss, but the moment couldn’t have been more perfect.

“Yura… that was…”

“Was it that bad?” asked the younger skater fidgeting on his skates a bit “I’ve never kissed anyone. Thought it was gross. But it’s not gross if it’s you”

Otabek groaned and closed his eyes, his forehead touching Yuri’s, both breathing the same air.

“I wanted to wait for you to be older Yura”

“I’m legal”

“I know… I just want… I want it to be right for you”

“We are right Beka. We click. We can even sync spin with just a look! We know each other”

“What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine…” sang Otabek with his deep baritone.

“Nothing could keep us apart, You'd be the one I was meant to find” answered Yuri with his higher tenor “You see? We are made to be. Just…” he didn’t get to finish the sentence because he was getting kissed again.

When they separated, Yuri was a bit dazed with endorphins and Otabek was cuckling.

“So cliché Yura” he nodded to the clock on the wall. Midnight, the joys of having the keys to the rink meant he could train whenever he liked but he lost track of the time.

“What day is it?”

“That’s why I’m laughing actually. It’s the 14th of February. Happy Valentine’s day Yura”

“Happy Valentine’s day Beka”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. As always this is unbetaed and I'm Italian so forgive any mistakes!


End file.
